The Long Goodbye Epilogue
by MzRenai
Summary: More Ronon and team, plus Amelia via databurst.
1. Dr Heightmeyer

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own any part of Stargate, Stargate SG1 or its' movies, Stargate Atlantis, or any of the characters. My stories are for purely entertainment purposes, with no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is based on the episode "The Long Goodbye" and continues from my _'The Tower Missing Scene-Epilogue_'.

-OO-

With the lights back on and everyone back to 'normal', Colonel Caldwell had lifted the self-regulated lockdown and had called Kate.

Dr. Heightmeyer was on her way to the infirmary, reviewing what the Colonel had said. Yep, she would definitely be busy with city residents; once everyone realized that it had been their leader who had been compromised along with their military commander and by choice, albeit ill-informed.

Caldwell had briefly mentioned that some of his crew still doubted him (a few had even requested transfers) and they all knew he had been implanted against his will. Still Kate had her duty to Elizabeth and John too, so she planned to see them immediately (captive audience and all that) before the onslaught expected in her office.

Kate entered the infirmary just as Caldwell was heading out, he patted her on the shoulder and said, "Don't forget to ask them about the kiss." and then he was gone.

Kate headed towards the beds currently holding the city's two top dogs. John was pretending nothing had happened, with beyond normal intent directed at his handheld, and Elizabeth was trying to hide in her covers, her face redder than the shirt she normal wore. Kate pulled a stool in between their beds and just said, "So..."

"I'm fine." John continued to play his game; all for ignoring everything as it seemed to him, from their previous discussion, that Elizabeth was good with that too.

While Elizabeth faced with Kate's curious look, just pulled the covers higher and squeaked, "me too."

"I heard there was a kiss?"

That got their attention, John's head whipped over to Elizabeth who had just started sitting up again, their eyes locked and Elizabeth scrunched back down. "It was all Elizabeth, her idea for me to get involved, she kissed me, she shot Ronon..."

"Shot Ronon!"

"Well, not her, her hitchhiker."

Elizabeth had emerged from the covers to glare at John, she knew what he was doing. Directing the good Doctor's attention to her so he could get off without an eval. and go drink his own guilt away. Addressing Kate, Dr. Weir explained, "Phebus did shoot Ronon, but Thalen lied to Ronon first." Then to John, "I heard you tell Ronon that I wasn't there, I saw the glow of the life signs detector in your hand, I just didn't have a clear shot! I mean... you gave him up to confirm my position."

Kate's mouth was open in horror. This was bad. Composing herself she patted Elizabeth's hand and spared a glance at the Lt. Colonel; John was trying to break his game if the venomous jabs where any indicator. "Ok, we all need to calm down. First thing is to recognize that you were both innocent bystanders. Phebus and Thalen are to blame, not Elizabeth and John."

A mumbled, "more Phebus then Thalen" from John got an evil glare from Elizabeth in John's direction. Kate just snatched the game from John's hand. "Hey!"

Giving John her 'no nonsense' look Kate just repeated, "Phebus and Thalen are to blame, _not_ Elizabeth and John." The guilt in Sheppard's eyes weakened her and Kate handed back his game. "Now, I understand you are both to be released soon, so I expect to see you individually in my office before the debrief."

"Oh, that's not necessary..."

"I'm fine Doc..."

Kate cut both of them off with what always worked with exceptional leaders, "We will need to discuss how you can help the expedition come to terms with the fact that, not only was the city compromised, but their leaders as well." Elizabeth paled noticeably while John just stabbed at his game all the more violently.

Elizabeth nodded her acquiesce and John tossed his game down with such force it bounced off the bed. Kate managed to catch it and handed it back to him, John reached for it but she didn't release the handheld until he looked her in the eye. Having received John's agreement, Kate gave both patients a reassuring smile before excusing herself.

-OO-

Dr. Heightmeyer asked a nurse where Ronon was, not wanting to ruffle John and Elizabeth any further. Following said nurse Kate couldn't hold back a sigh. What a mess! And Ronon caught in the middle. The nurse had said he would recover but he'd definitely be in the infirmary for awhile... which meant that Kate would be able to force sessions daily, oh joy.

Ronon had come back the day after the brownies and pudding but she hadn't got anywhere with the silent warrior - she had asked him why he even came if he wasn't going to talk and he had replied he had given his word, and that he had talked. True he had talked, but nothing of consequence: Ronon had related that Rodney had been extremely upset that Ronon had received food, sighting favoritism; so Ronon suggested that Kate should maybe have some brownies next time Rodney visited. Then Ronon had stood and left her office and it was the last she had seen of him, professionally... she often spotted him in the cafeteria sitting with his team or alone... always eating. That would be her entrance, infirmary food always stunk, she would 'sneak' Ronon some food and casually get him to talk ... maybe not...

Kate paused taking in the site of Teyla and Rodney around Ronon's bed. Ronon was unconscious and receiving an infusion of blood, his normally warm brown skin - pale, bandages about his middle... Kate had just assumed he had been shot in the leg or arm, it never dawned on her...

Rodney and Teyla both looked up as Dr. Heightmeyer entered, the look of shock and worry mirroring their own, Teyla broke the silence. "Dr. Beckett says he will recover."

Rodney nodded and elaborated, "Two bullets. One grazed his side and the second bullet was removed during the operation."

Carson had come by to check on Ronon and assured the little group, "Aye, Ronon's a tough lad. He'll be fine with some blood and rest." After checking Ronon's vitals and the flow of the infusion, Carson headed towards the other side of Ronon's bed and his IV, withdrawing a syringe from his lab coat he made to inject it into the bag when Teyla stopped him.

"May I ask..."

"Of course luv. This is pain medication and the IV is antibiotics and saline. We won't be giving the lad any sedatives without his permission."

Teyla nodded serenely but Rodney was aghast, "You mean he's still unconscious from the surgery anesthetic?"

"With the power out it was too dangerous to give him anesthetic." Rodney looked as if he was going to be ill so Dr. Beckett elaborated. "We had to operate immediately, by the time it was determined that the call wasn't a trap and there actually was a victim... well the lad lost a large amount of blood."

"So he's worse off than you made on." Rodney accused.

Carson colored a bit and shoved his hands into his lab coat, "We've repaired all the damage and we're replacing blood volume, as I said he's a tough bugger. Ronon's come through the surgery and the night just fine. We're hopeful..." realizing what he almost said Carson stated firmly, "I expect a full recovery."

Rodney interrupted again, "That's why the debrief has been delayed, you can't attend until..."

Dr. Beckett stopped Rodney with a sharp, "I expect the lad to come around anytime now Rodney, that's why I've administered the pain meds."

Kate put her hand on Carson in a consoling manner but looked directly at Ronon's two teammates, "As I told John and Elizabeth, I'll expect the both of you in my office sometime today. Carson, if you'd notify me when Ronon awakes?"

Carson gave her a nod and Kate left the three to their vigil, making her way to her office Kate sighed again, it was going to be a busy day.


	2. Coming To

Ronon slowly became conscious of the fact that he was again drugged, but it was a strange sensation - he knew he should be concerned, knew he should feign unconsciousness until he knew where he was and what situation he had gotten himself into; but frankly he didn't care and that was kind of funny.

"Carson must have given him the good drugs." McKay stated with mirth. A smiling Ronon was unusual and under different circumstances would be frightening; but today, considering the relief Rodney was feeling, Ronon was merely amusing.

"Ronon, you are in the infirmary. You were shot by the alien entity. Dr. Beckett has removed the bullet and you will recover." Leave it to Teyla to get the facts out straight and fast even if Ronon was grinning foolishly at them and trying to sit-up. "Lie still."

Ronon swung glassy eyes at Rodney and then back to Teyla, "I'm fine."

Rodney snorted, Teyla patted his shoulder; both inordinately amused with Ronon's standard reply even if it was slurred to the point of sounding like 'mmh ine'.

Carson returned to the jovial group and having caught Ronon's reply, gave a quick response, "Aye that you are."

Rodney collapsed into the nearest chair his laughter contagious only to Ronon who would snicker and then grasp at his stomach in pain which apparently was funny as he would giggle again. Carson looked to Teyla for explanation but she turned to question Rodney, "Dr. McKay, what is so amusing?"

Rodney tried to sober up but Carson and Teyla looked so serious and Ronon giggling! Between his own chortles Rodney gasped, "He's fine! ... Dr. Biro... now Carson..."

"Oh, for the luv of ... Rodney stop it ye're hurting him!"

Rodney's head snapped to Carson's immediately serious; but Carson was already leaning over Ronon who was no longer laughing but writhing, his hands being pulled from his stomach by the doctor and Teyla, the bandages showed red...

"Ronon. Lad look at me."

Glassy eyes full of pain and confusion seemed unable to focus even with Carson's pleading, Ronon looked over to Rodney, he needed to laugh again or he might cry... he was in a hospital except Melena hadn't come to him... something was wrong... where was Melena? Ronon asked, but no one answered; he asked again using her family name and occupational position ... he would have to go find her, himself.

"Specialist Dex! Lay down at once." Carson used his best Lt. Colonel Sheppard imitation and in Ronon's confused state it worked. "Now look at me lad. Ye've been shot, ye'll be fine once ye've had a chance to recover; but ye need to keep still. Ye understand me, Ronon?"

Ronon was exhausted and fading fast. Still he asked again about Melena, almost pleading for an answer; but he fell unconscious before he realized he never received a responce.

"What was he saying?"

"I haven't a clue Rodney, it was Satedan no doubt. If the slurring and his eyes hadn't given him away, speaking his native tongue definitively proved he wasn't really with us."

"Native tongue? but I thought..." Rodney looked to Teyla.

Teyla shook her head, "Ronon speaks our language well enough, but he refers to it as Trade Language, he confided in me that he is still learning."

Rodney gawked, that explained a lot. Sporadic intelligence, not! Ronon had been in the military not commerce and even if he had, a trade language, would have a very limited vocabulary...

-OO-

Ronon wished they would all just stop talking. He didn't need anyone to take turns sitting with him, he knew where he was... in bed and he wanted to sleep. Ronon attempted to roll over and bury his head with the pillow.

Pain shot through him and his eyes opened in shock. He didn't notice the concerned faces staring back at him as he tried to see his stomach. Arms grabbed his, keeping him from examining the bandages.

"Ye've been shot son; but ye'll be fine once ye've rested and had a chance ta heal." Pain filled eyes looked towards him and Carson continued. "Ye've woken several times but haven't known where ye are, do ye know where ye are lad?"

Ronon tried to compartmentalize the pain and looked past the doctor, John and Elizabeth were looking at him, Ronon reached for his gun while fighting to breathe.

"He knows where he is now, Doc." John threw his hands up and nudged Elizabeth to do the same, "It's over buddy the imprints wore off, they're gone." John sighed as Ronon kept fumbling for his gun that wasn't even there.

"Aye, now that we've all seen that everyone's ok why don't ye come back later and let me check the lad over."

Alone at last, Carson settled Ronon again, "Now, tell me where ye are son."

"Infirmary."

"And what's the last thing ye remember?"

"Sheppard and I we're going after Dr. Weir. He said the life sign detector was clear and she shot me."

Carson nodded, "They were still under the control of Thalen and Phebus, I can assure ye they are themselves now and they are both, along with yer friends, extremely concerned for ya." Patting Ronon on the leg Carson continued, "Ye're going to be fine. Now that I know ye have it all together we can find a pain medication that works for ya."

"No."

"What's this now?"

"No drugs."

"Ye're safe here lad. Why won't you let me make ya comfortable?"

Ronon just shook his head and tried to get up.

"Lie still! Or I'll have to sedate ya."

"Please Doc... I can't stay here."

"What about a private room Carson? One that looks less like the ward." Kate asked as she made her entrance.

Ronon's eyes pleaded with him to agree, "Aye, you stay here and behave while I see what I can arrange." with that Carson headed to the rear entrance of the infirmary. To the left of the infirmary proper were the observation rooms and to the right, previously unused, the private wing of the infirmary. Obviously, Ronon had issues with the infirmary which Kate had recognized... Carson was kicking himself for not having thought of that before. Who knows what the facilities looked like where he received his tracker or where the other two excuses for doctors had butchered his back further. Shaking his head, Carson selected a room and called maintenance.

Ronon looked at Dr. Heightmeyer as she sat on the stool next to his bed, his face expressing the gratitude he appeared unable to verbally relay. Kate patted his hand in acknowledgement. "Once you're settled in your room we'll start our sessions."

Receiving a raised eyebrow from Ronon, Kate continued. "I've already started sessions with Dr. Weir, Teyla, John, and Rodney so there will be no escape for you."

"I'm fine Doc."

"I know, but we are going through the motions just the same."

Ronon looked at her with something akin to respect and nodded his agreement then closed his eyes. The doctor sat quietly by his side until sleep claimed him, then with a wave to Carson slipped from the infirmary.


	3. Promise

Elizabeth stood outside Specialist Dex's infirmary room having knocked loudly, _again_.

She and Carson had already decided that if Ronon was ever injured again he most certainly would not have his own room! Apparently Ronon preferring a private room had less to do with memories and more to do with only having one entrance to guard while he was in such a weakened state.

Carson during the morning update had informed her that Ronon had refused pain killers and that a nurse had caught him red handed with scissors and scalpels in the wee hours of the morning. No one had expected Dex to even be able to sit-up, let alone drag himself around the infirmary looking for weapons.

John's eyes had widened before reminding Elizabeth of Ronon's various door traps and suggesting vests and helmets for the infirmary staff. Rodney's face had blanched as he announced he would wait to see his teammate once Ronon made it to the mess on his own steam. Dr. Beckett had rolled his eyes and suggested it might be a lot easier just to announce oneself prior to entering the ex-Runner's room, of course he felt quite guilty for not having warned poor Becky.

The nurse Carson related, still shaky from triggering a tripwire early in the night (while trying to check on her charge) had been coming out of the bathroom just as Ronon was headed back to his room. Startled to see the hulk of a man sneaking past her... she tried to jump back into the bathroom, missing the door completely and almost knocking herself out.

Ronon tried to steady her with his fore arm, pushing her against the wall to keep the dazed nurse from sliding to the floor; his look of concern laced with pain from jumping forward to rescue, in the predawn shadows, with hands full of blades, did nothing to reassure.

Dr. Weir had understood immediately why the nurse (yep, Becky): who had witnessed the Biro incident, triggered a tripwire (Carson neglected to mention what happened to the poor girl), then after again being scared witless and having unsuccessfully tried to commandeer the scalpels, was currently taking valium and at Dr. Heightmeyer's suggestion returning to Earth ASAP for an extended leave.

Knocking a bit louder this time and hurting her hand in the process; Elizabeth continued to look at the patient through the glass, waiting for the ok to open the door. Ronon's eyes were still closed; but when Elizabeth had broached Teyla about her idea, Teyla had smiled and told her not to be put off by Dex's charade, assuring her that Ronon would most definitely be awake regardless of how it looked. Quietly admitting that Ronon had been embarrassed to have driven Becky to tears and none too happy when Dr. Beckett and the Lt. Colonel had torn his cot apart, redressed him, patted down his hair, and searched the rest of the room until every scalpel, scissor, and wire had been confiscated.

Persistence Teyla had said.

Persistence did not appear to be working, sighing Elizabeth turned and leaned back on the door, now what? She wasn't deranged enough to walk in unbidden.

Light bulb moment!

A grin spread across her face as she turned to look in again at the possum playing Runner then in an almost whisper she stated, "I have a stunner for you Ronon, let me in before Dr. Beckett takes it away." He had keyed the door halfway through the word 'you' and was now glaring at her as she only had a small case in her hand. "Chess. That game... I thought we could play. Stop pouting, I'll bring you a stunner later."

-OO-

Note: In _Epiphany_ after Rodney's Xenia and Conan comment, it is Carson who objects not Weir. However, come _Coup D' Etat_ she's put Ronon and Teyla in charge of a crucial investigation. In fact her whole demeanor towards Ronon has changed, no more nervous conversations like in _Duet_ and _Aurora_, post _The Long Goodbye_ she address him as she would any other expedition member. What's changed? I'm going with other FF writers in that guilt over shooting him spurred visitation and the teaching of chess; so what changed is Elizabeth get's to know Ronon on a personal level and his intelligence is revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

Carson was irate, somehow Dex had gotten hold of a Wraith stunner! Without Lt. Colonel Sheppard or Teyla present he had not been able to wrangle the stunner from the injured man for fear of causing his patient harm. Stepping out of Ronon's private room he radioed for SFs to the infirmary.

Major Lorne upon hearing they were to guard Ronon, sent four and immediately contacted his superior, meeting with Dr. Weir or not!

En-route to the infirmary, Elizabeth called for Dr. Heightmeyer whilst John called for Rodney and Teyla.

John having run arrived in time to hear one SF asking the doctor about allowing Ronon to the bathroom. Carson's brogue was full tilt during his refusal, under no circumstances was Ronon allowed to leave that room! The SFs glanced at each other than heard Sheppard, "Isn't that a little harsh, Carson?"

"Nay. It's a private room, no shower but it has the essentials. He shouldn't even be out of bed let alone roaming the city fetching stunners!"

"Stunners plural, you mean he has more than one?" John back pedaled as the doctor stepped towards him.

"One's enough, Colonel. What might ye know of it?"

John grinned and thumbed over his shoulder, "You might want to ask Elizabeth that question."

The rest of his team was arriving along with Drs Weir and Heightmeyer. They stopped dead in their tracks seeing four guards in front of Ronon's door and between the guards and their position one very angry Scot and John still grinning. "Elizabeth, you want to tell Carson why you gave Ronon a stunner?"

Now Elizabeth and Carson were glaring at the Colonel, "I'm not daft son, certainly Elizabeth wouldn't..."

With a loud sigh Elizabeth admitted, "I gave him the stunner." All heads whipped to stare at Elizabeth, she shrugged. "It got him to let me in and I figured it was the safest alternative for all involved." While speaking she had been backing up and beckoning the others to follow. Once Dr. Weir believed they were far enough away to make it impossible for Ronon to overhear she whispered, "It's a placebo. The stunner's broken."

"A placebo stunner?" the men's faces where aghast at their leader's sneakiness.

"A wonderful idea, Elizabeth!" the ladies smiling and nodding.

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and beamed at the military commander, quite proud of her ploy. "Not only will he not scare anymore nurses, he'll stay in bed and possibly even rest. But the best part is, he trusts me again."

Simultaneously the men spoke: "What if he tries to use it and finds out it's broken?" from Rodney, from Carson, "Why didn't you tell me lass?", and from John, "I wish I had thought of that."

"I'm sorry Carson, I didn't think anyone but Ronon would know; obviously he told John... but you reacting the way you did just reinforces to Ronon that it's real and I did him a favor." Still grinning Elizabeth turned to Rodney, "He won't use it, I made him promise he wouldn't use it on any of our people. He agreed as long as he is notified of any life pods being brought on board or Wraith incursions." Elizabeth looked like she could pat herself on the back as she addressed John, "Plus, I told him it was my personal weapon so he'll return it to my office never the wiser."

With the ladies congratulating Elizabeth on her excellent strategy, Carson sighed and looked to the Colonel, "I suppose then the guards aren't really necessary... I best go apologize to the Big Man."

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard accompanied the doctor to dismiss the guards, then deciding his meeting with Elizabeth was effectively over, he gave Carson a minute with Ronon, before entering.

Ronon had raised the stunner immediately when the door began to slid open, his head cocked in question as John just stood there grinning, lowering the stunner Ronon grunted a 'Hey.' before basically ignoring his leader whilst Carson scurried around him.

John leaned against the wall, out of Carson way. "So, guess you're pretty bored if you're learning to play chess with Elizabeth?"

Ronon rolled his eyes, "Nothing else to do."

"Yeah, about that... I'm really sorry..."

Ronon cut him off, "You already said that."

Ok, no more apologizing. "Right. Anyway, I can commandeered a laptop for you."

Dex gave him a wary look, "Can't read your language."

"Not a problem. I'll have Rodney put chess and some other games on the desktop, with a wireless mouse you can have the computer on the table and lean back and play. Plus, you can watch movies too, I'll show you how to put them in and they'll play automatically. I can even put some music on it for you."

Ronon just shrugged. Then grimaced. John took that as his cue to leave, "I'll be back."

-OO-

Teyla entered Rodney's lab to hear an exasperated Colonel, "Just do it McKay."

"I can understand these lesser games, but chess takes skill."

"It's strategy! Very military minded and Elizabeth's teaching him."

"She is?"

"I should have asked Zelenka."

"No, no... look I've put it right there and have set it to beginner, easy, level one. The computer will automatically shift to the next level as he gets better."

"What are you doing?"

Both men smiled at her, "We're stocking a computer with things to occupy Ronon during his recovery." John said.

"Actually, I'm stocking the computer." Rodney grumbled.

Pointing to his chest, John beamed. "But it was my idea."

Teyla ignored them both to look at the computer, "What is this?"

"Ah, that's what we call a musical note... it's an icon for the mp3 player we installed."

"I installed."

Ignoring Rodney and then excitedly pushing him out of the way, John continued. "See he clicks on this and then he sees various expedition members faces, anyone that has donated music. If they donated more than one playlist there are additional icons like a planet to mean it's their national music, party hat for upbeat, bed for restful... you get the idea." John clicked back to the desktop, "These are game icons: the usual Minesweeper, Mahjong, Solitaire, Hearts... these are preloaded movies, I even uploaded _Jaws_ for him! Course, he can put a disk in and watch a movie too."

"May I contribute something as well?"

"Like what?" from Rodney and a "Sure." from John.

"I have a film of Athosian life, a documentary I believe."

"Really?"

"Yes, Rodney. When Amelia was here she recorded various aspects of our daily lives for Dr. Jackson. Once she had edited it she sent it to me in one of the data exchanges. We have been corresponding, Dr. Huston has been helping me."

"Who's Amelia?"

"You met her once, when Ronon first arrived and Dr. McKay had merged with..."

"Yes, yes we don't need to talk about that. Let me finish up here and then I'll link the laptops. You can have the music too, if you'd like."

"That would be appreciated, Rodney. Let me talk with Dr. Huston to gather everything together. If you'd excuse me please."


	5. Sleepless in the Infirmary

Ronon was staring at his laptop trying to decide what to do.

Sleep would not come. Not because of pain, although the pain was some of the worst he'd ever had but because he had just finally sort of gotten used to his room enough to be getting almost 4 hours of straight sleep. The infirmary had different noises and people constantly telling him to rest, how was he suppose to do that if they kept checking on him... he wished he could stun the next person to offer sleeping pills or pain meds... stupid vow to Dr. Weir. A vow that the staff seemed fully aware of as no one seemed fazed even in the slightest to be facing a Wraith stunner immediately upon entering his room.

So, here he sat propped up, staring at the Earth games. Minesweeper was out: if it was a single symbol by itself he could usually figure it out, if there was more than one symbol they would move on him and he inevitably blew up. Mahjong was out too, as apparently the symbol was considered different even if it was just turned around; plus it gave him a huge headache. Hearts had been another failure: the cards had enough differences that he thought he might be able to play but little bubbles kept popping up in Earth script, which of course he couldn't read. Solitaire he could do but it was boring and pointless especially considering how hard he had to work to decipher the cards.

That left chess, which was more fun live... sort of... well it depended on who was playing.

Elizabeth had been nice to teach him; but he always won... so boring... she said Zelenka was the Atlantis Master and that she would send him around.

Zelenka had come and they had been mid-game when Rodney came in ranting that Zelenka had been gone far longer than had been approved. Ignoring Rodney, the little scientist beamed at Ronon and suggested when he was recovered he should join the chess club... that shut McKay up... but only for a second.

"What? But Elizabeth just taught him!" Radek just calmly waved to the board.

While Rodney stomped over to the board, Zelenka replied, "As you can see, he is quite good. It is much fun to play against someone with such good grasp of game... Hey! What are you doing? We are still playing!"

Rodney had thrown Radek out of the room, grumbling the whole time, "You the best we have to challenge him with, ha! I'll be back to the lab in a minute. Go... go! You'll just make him nervous."

Hours later, Carson had come and yelled at Rodney for not letting Ronon rest. "I've placed a time limit on the games Rodney and you're not to ignore it! Just move the board aside, no one will disturb it."

A very stunned Rodney mumbled something incoherent and walked out the door. That had been fun.

Alas, there was no one to play with now, so Ronon glanced at the movies: there was Jaws (very cool, he'd watched it five times already) and the Athosian documentary which he watched once, out of obligation to Teyla, and nothing else. Sheppard had promised to bring disks, including football, but hadn't had a chance; and apparently the only other available movies that could be put directly on his computer were for girls or really corny. Ronon liked corn and Teyla's popcorn wasn't bad either so he didn't understand why being corny would be a bad thing; but John had just said, 'Trust me.'

Listening to music was an option as many people had donated 'playlists' he just had a hard time lying in bed listening to music. On Sateda music was expressed through the motion of the listener. If you gained entrance to the hall you danced, unless the music accompanied a performance; if you couldn't gain entrance everyone placed their radio in the door and you danced with your friends and family in the street.

The only thing left was Amelia. She had allowed Teyla to share her video letters from Earth with Ronon (he especially liked the letter in which she taught how to make brownies because she had sent the supplies to make them on the Daedalus). Then after Caldwell had been a Goa'uld Ronon and Teyla had many questions, so with permission, Amelia had been sending audio summaries of SG1's mission reports with corresponding slide shows. The mission reports were incredible and sometimes John would sit and listen too. He said Amelia cut through all the bull and just told you what you needed to know, she was like your own personal executive summarizer. Sheppard assured Ronon that was good.

Amelia had been sending about two summaries a data burst, apparently General O'Neill had given his approval and support to her project so if her duties allowed she could work on them during her shift. However, once Amelia knew Ronon had nothing to do she was recording more during her lunch break and some before leaving each night after shift allowing ten summaries a data-burst.

While Dex really appreciated the reports, in all honesty, he enjoyed the video letters most. He didn't play them in the day as they were private and unlike Teyla he didn't have permission to share. At night the nurses came in every three hours - plenty of time to watch a video about how two of her brothers began working with her at the SGC and they all shared a dwelling, or how to make apple pie, or what an Earth apartment was like, and how she kept in touch with the rest of her family...

Ronon clicked on the 1st letter Amelia had sent after the bomb scare only it didn't play right - there was no video and it only played extremely small parts of the audio message, specifically the words were pieced together to say: "You are safe Ronon, I'm here, you are safe." which repeated continually until he clicked on the next letter. This one was the same letter intact, Teyla must have realized it hadn't transferred to his computer correctly.

He watched the whole thing: how the SGC had learned of the bomb, how scared they had been for everyone at Atlantis, warm wishes that everyone was safe and then because she had promised Teyla: how to begin knitting a simple scarf.

Amelia appeared quite flustered and Ronon finally thought he understood _cute_ or why else would he be watching how to knit? Amelia kept apologizing over her lack of skill even suggesting that she should film her sister or her mother, even her one brother, a priest, apparently was better at this knitting then her. The knitting appeared to look similar to what Teyla had called yarlic but with two sticks instead of three. When it was over Ronon waited until after the nurse checked on him yet again, then he put the despised ear buds in and without really knowing why clicked the broken message.

Three hours later Ronon slept blissfully unaware when the nurse opened his door as he listened to Amelia whispering that he was safe.


	6. Oops

John and Lorne were ensconced in Sheppard's office when Elizabeth waltz in waving a stunner, "He fixed it!"

Both officers had immediately straightened from their relaxed poses to address their leader, "Ma'am?" and "Elizabeth?" respectively.

"Ronon. The placebo stunner! Apparently he fixed it as soon as I gave it to him. This whole time he had a working stunner!"

Lorne hadn't been informed about a placebo stunner; but from the look on his commander's face, not only had he known about it, but he was currently kicking himself for thinking Ronon wouldn't have noticed it was dysfunctional.

"Jeez!" John sighed and then motioned for Lorne to rid the extra chair of its current load of files.

As soon as the Major had cleared the chair, Elizabeth actually flopped into it. "When Carson released him, Ronon came to my office to thank me and return the stunner. I said he was welcome and when he didn't immediately leave, I asked him if there was anything else and he said actually there was.

Ronon suggested a weapons check. When I asked why he just shrugged and said something about false sense of security leads to death. I guess I looked sufficiently confused as he just shrugged again and asked me if I had felt secure having a stunner in my office... he continued without waiting for me to reply and said that my stunner had been useless therefore I had been defenseless thus my sense of security was false.

I must have been gapping at him by then because he grinned and said not to worry he had fixed it as soon as it came into his possession; but for the safety of the expedition we really should consider checking confiscated Wraith weapons, not only when we first bring them back to Atlantis but periodically to make sure they're still charged."

"He makes a good point..."

Cutting John off Elizabeth stated, "This one was supposed to be unfixable, completely broken whist trying to reverse engineer!

You know how Rodney is always complaining about his staff..." Elizabeth slapped a hand over her mouth while Evan and John just grinned.

Quickly changing the subject. "Anyway, the security camera in the hall caught a little of what he was doing. You and Carson missed a scalpel."

"No way! Where?"

"Not sure but Carson, who isn't very happy with me right now, thinks it was in the side of the mattress because laundry said there was a cut in the cot sheet. But that's not the worst of it! The video shows him walking out the door towards where some medical equipment was being stored. Then later a stunner beam flashes out the door in the same direction.

He scavenged off a piece of medical equipment! Then he tested the stunner on the same piece. Carson determined the _whatever it is,_ is now completely fried. How am I going to explain to the IOA why we need a replacement piece, a very expensive piece no less, when I gave him the stunner?"

Silence was her only answer for a moment until Major Lorne began, "On the bright side, we now know that Ronon can fix..." at Elizabeth's glare Evan stumbled, "I mean that might appease the IOA a bit, Ma'am."

Elizabeth was in mid-huff when all their radios went off signaling the eminent return of SGA4, three pairs of eyes met and all moved towards the gate room after a simultaneous, "I'm on my way."


End file.
